Maybe I'm Biased
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: I didn't know what to name this, so sorry. What if those occasional moments of Phineas seeming like he was flirting were nothing more than friendship? What if Ferb had a secret? What if Isabella is more realistic than we thought? First Ferbella fiction, so bear with me, my first is always the worse for a pairing. Enjoy:)


This is my first attempt to write Ferbella. I'm more of a Phinabella writer, but despite that, this pairing intrigues me. I'm not sure why, but something about them is simply adorable! So I hope you enjoy:)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters (am I the only one who wonders why these are necessary?)

I watched her as she drooled over my brother. As always, she was batting her eyelashes at Phineas, being just as oblivious as him. I sighed and averted my eyes before I got upset, well more so than I already am. I sat underneath the tree as she tried-and failed-to gain the attention of Phineas. Nothing I do enchants her, we really relate in that way. Ironic, huh? "Hi Phineas, whatch'a doin'?" she said with a smile, "Oh, hi Ferb." I nodded at her. "Oh, hey Isabella," he said in the same tone she greeted me. Her face went downcast. "Just making plans for the greatest invention ever!"

"Oohh, what is it?" she asked, excitedly.

"It's a surprise!" he answered. I rolled my eyes, he's getting her hopes up again. When he says things like that, she always thinks he's going to tell her that he likes her. As much as it sometimes seems like it, he doesn't like her as more than a friend. He tells me all the time that Isabella is like a sister to him,  
then starts talking about how much he likes Adyson. I'm not sure what he sees in Adyson, she's so demanding and annoying. Maybe I'm biased. Okay, I know I am...  
but seriously, she constantly tries to steal Isabella's authority as troop leader. Maybe that's why Phineas likes her so much, because they're both leaders and good at showing it. Personally, she drives me crazy...Phineas, as much as I love him, does sometimes as well.  
"Oohh, I can't wait to see it," Isabella said with a smile.

"Can you help me with it?"

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Get the rest of the gang to come in an hour."

"Okay...including the rest of the Fireside Girls?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Okay, I'll be back!" Isabella ran out.

"Today's the day, Ferb! I'm going to do it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean, Ferb?"

"Are you really this stupid, Phineas?"

"Would you please tell me what you're talking about?!" he asked exasperated.

"Isabella..."

"What about her?"

"You're oblivious...she really likes you, Phineas. If you tell Adyson you're feelings infront of Isabella, it'll break her heart."

"No, she doesn't. She's just nice."

"She doesn't look at me or anyone else the way she looks at you, Phineas."

"You're full of it, Ferb!"

"Phineas-"

"Shut up, since when do you talk this much, anyway?" He stormed into the kitchen, while I sat alone. Poor Isabella. Maybe if I tell her how I feel before Phineas tells Adyson his...no, no, that could never work. She's head-over-heels for him. Me admitting my feelings won't do a thing, except breaking my heart by hearing the words from Isabella that I know are true, but could never bear to hear. I've played the scene in my head countless times...every time, ending in disaster.  
Isabella walked back into the yard at that moment, "Hey Ferb?" I nodded my acknowledgment. "Should I tell Phineas how I feel today? I've tried countless times, but it never works. Will today be any different?"  
I didn't know what to tell her, whether or not she told him, she would be heartbroken..."Um, I-I don't know..."

"Do you know something I don't, Ferb?" I remained silent. "Ferb?" I didn't speak. I was about to let out a sob, I couldn't bear the thought of her getting her heartbroken...and by my own brother. "Are you alright?" I quickly nodded my head. "Something's wrong...I can tell. Ferb, you can trust me. I'm always here for you, just like you are for me." No, it isn't the same. It will never be the same. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"  
"I'm in a similar situation to you..." I admitted. I don't know why I admitted it.

"You are? Who is she?"

"Erm..." Why again did I admit this to the girl I've been falling for ever since the beginning of the summer? I'm an idiot.

"Do I know her?"

"Very well."

"Oh, does she like someone else?" I hesitantly nodded, afraid she'd figure out I was referring to her.

"I'm sorry...I think Phineas likes Adyson..." I tensed up, she knows. "You would know, right? Ferb, I can't fight this uphill battle of emotions anymore,  
does he like her?" I didn't want to be the one to break her heart, but she asked me a question, and I could never lie to her. I slowly nodded my head. A single tear rolled down her cheek, "That's tonight's surprise, right?" I nodded again. "I should just stay at home..." I shook my head. "Why should I watch him fall all over her?" "You shouldn't."

"What are you talking about, Ferb?"

"Come with me," I stood up and took her hand. I started leading her to the park, "It's okay to cry, you know." She nodded her head as another couple tears began to fall. I continued my way to the park and sat her down on a rock. "I'll be right back...stay here." I ran to where Phineas left his fireworks show. I knew he'd kill me for setting them off early, but I was the one who made them, and they didn't say what he wanted them to. I pressed the button to start them, then made my way back to Isabella. I sat next to her and took her hand again. "I'm bad with words-" I started.  
"It's okay, you're a great listener."

"Yeah, but I want to be better with words..."

"What are you saying, Ferb?" I point to the sky, right as the fireworks started. She smiled as she watched, then slowly leaned into my chest. I took a deep breath and held it. I shouldn't have done this. Then the firework came. 'He isn't the only one for you, Bella. I love you -Ferb'  
She turned to me with her hand covering her open mouth, her beautiful eyes were wide and confused. "I-"

"Sh." I sighed, she hated me. "I-I...I have to go." She ran away. I went too strong, too fast.

"Isabella, wait!" I ran after. I found her laying in a field, watching the fireworks. She was smiling. The next firework was a heart, then the rest were Phineas's. She turned to me and smiled. "You're not mad?"  
"Ferb, I-why would I be mad?" I couldn't speak anymore, I stood their blushing. She closed the distance between us with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry,  
I never noticed...I'm so stupid. And I thought Phineas was oblivous."  
"Well...I never showed it."

"Ferb," she smiled, "Oh my gosh, I've been so blind." She hugged me. I couldn't believe it, she felt the same way. That was way easier than expected.

So, that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll write a better one for them soon, because they deserve it. Sorry it was kinda cheesy:) 


End file.
